Monolithic integration can be challenging if it is desired to integrate dissimilar devices. For example, Transient Voltage Suppressor (TVS) circuits typically include a main clamping element and also one or more auxiliary elements. The clamping element needs to be designed to handle high current flow in breakdown, while the auxiliary elements need to be designed for fast response (i.e., low capacitance). As described in detail in section A below, these requirements tend to conflict in a monolithic design, such that undesirable design compromises are made in conventional monolithic integration approaches for such circuits. The resulting loss of performance is significant enough that some high performance commercial TVS circuits are often made via hybrid integration, despite its much higher cost compared to monolithic integration. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide improved monolithic integration for dissimilar devices.